Rosie Floribell
Princess Roselina, known as Rosie Floribell to the others, is a princess of Floridia that is trusted by Bloom, Alicia and the Winx after they came across the Royal Floridian Garden and to witness her birth. She is set to become the next Floridia queen although she is still a princess and as such, it is important to let no villain get their hands on this young infant or else they could overule Floridia or use the baby's power to maybe rule Magix. After aging herself up to sixteen, she gives herself her own Winx (aka Harmonix) status in order to be with her "mothers". Profile Curiousites *'Full Name: '''Princess Roselina Floribell (Nickname: Rosie) *'Birthdate: March 20 *'Family: '''None (Just Bloom and her friends) *'Talent(s): 'Singing *'Hobbies: 'Singing, making magic *'Favorite Food(s): 'Ice Cream, Pizza (And anything sweet) *'Favorite movie genre: 'Comedy, Fantasy *'Favorite genre of music: 'J-pop, Pop *'Favorite genre of books: 'Anime/Manga *'Favorite places: 'Gardenia, Magix, Tokyo *'Best friends: 'My "Moms" (or Winxsitters)! *'Ideal boyfriend: 'None *'Favorite color: 'Pink and Purple! *'Loves: 'Bloom, Alicia, the other Winx, Maisie, Magnolia, Anime, Music, Harajuku, Sweets, Yoko, Singing, Magic *'Hates: 'Villains, Magnolia doing wrong things *'Fears: 'None *'Favorite shoes: 'Lolita-like *'Favorite subject: 'Botanical class *'Favorite spell(s): 'Hikari Dance, Vine Whip *'Favorite catchphrase: '"HI I'M ROSIE, AND I WOULD LIKE TO SING A SONG FOR YOU!!!!!" Personality Rosie is very energetic, hyper and somewhat annoying. At first she is calm when she was a baby, but when she turned 5 and transformed into a 16 year old, she turned animated,excitable and a bit childish. She can cause problems when she use magic without Harmonix. She is also very excitable when it comes to singing. Biography Rosie was actually a baby born from the Rose of Rebirth, a large pink and yellow (Or blue and yellow for males) rose in the Royal Floridian Garden that produces a newborn every 200 years as the next successor to the throne.Rosie is given to Bloom, Alicia and the other Winx as an assignment, by Queen Lavenrena, to be cared for a year (as according to the Floridian law) after they got lost in the Floridia Castle while on a field trip and saw her being born. She was named Roselina by Alicia, but shortened as "Rosie".Because she is born from the rose and is the next princess up to being queen, she has extremely powerful magic, which causes some problems to the Winx. Later on, she had an unexpected illness(caused by the Trix) and the Winx was given a mission (by using their Royalix) to find the Heart of Gold flower in Floridia so that they could heal Rosie. But when they got there, the Trix (along with Diaspro and Marissa) got there first and destroyed it. And the only way to revive the flower is that the Winx to give up their powers, meaning to lose their Enchantix and Royalix. After they sacrificed their powers, the Heart of Gold flower was restored and Rosie was healed. But after Rosie was healed,the Winx was still unconsious and Queen Lavenrena revealed to Ms.Faragonda, the Specialists and the Pixies that the Winx has fallen under the Heart of Gold's spell to sleep for 1,000 years. Everyone was heartbroken until Rosie said her first word, "Mama", and broke the curse. But after that, Rosie has to be returned to Floridia in order to attend Blossom nursery and preschool, thus making it a tearful goodbye for the Winx. When she turned 5, she returned to Alfea to visit her "mothers" or "Winxsitters" (as Breeze puts it). They were promised to train her up to be an upcoming fairy and impress the Royal Floridian Senate to test her powers and to visit her in Blossom Elementary in Floridia. When her power boosted, she transformed herself into a 16 year-old so she could attend school with the other Winx and made her own last name, Floribell. Out of all of her "Winxsitters", Alicia and Bloom's personality is more appearent to her, Most likely Alicia because of her love for Anime, Harajuku and pouty face among other things. Out of boredom, she uses magic with or without her Harmonix. Her magic is even strong enough to revive a person or creature (evidence that Rosie revived Nabu in an upcoming fanstory). But she uses magic for nessesary reasons and for some un-nessesary reasons, like time when Rosie received a letter from Chimera's acquantices (Fan names: Lilith and Liliha) who lied to Rosie that they were going to give her a year supply of desserts, when they really wanted to kidnap her and to wear her out of magic for to seek revenge for Chimera. But when they knew when the others were coming, they use their pixies, Lolita (Lilith's) and Lunette (Liliha's), to do the work. But their plan backfires when they came across Bloom, Alicia and their male counterparts and fought with them. But when Alicia and Lucas got hit with one of the evil pixies' bombs, turns out they were fake bombs that just explode nothing but just smoke. So Bloom and the others realized that Lolita and Lunette's attacks were weak. While the others took care of the pixie prankers situation, Rosie battles with Lilith and Liliha in a surprisingly weird way. But the battle ended when Bloom and the others came, along with the captured mischevious pixies. Appearance 'Baby When Rosie first appeared she is seen with short lavender hair. When her hair became a bit longer, the Winx put her hair in a little ponytail with a hairtie with 2 crystal balls on it that Ms. Fausta gave them and that also react when she uses magic. Rosie wore a one piece white and pink baby outfit with a small baby bib, and on the bib is a small floral badge. She is also seen mainly wearing a white dress with small pink booties and a cat eared hat when ever the Winx girls are visiting Gardenia and Magix. 'Blossom Elementary' When she turned 5, her uniform consists of a dark green sleeveless shirt with a navy blue skirt and white knee high socks with bluish-grey shoes. Her uniform shirt includes a small fairy wings symbol (a sword for males). She wears her hair up in a ponytail with a white bow that Bloom gave her. Her bow also reacts when she uses magic. On her right wrist, she seems to wear a panda bracelet that Alicia gave her. 'Civilian' Age 5 TBA Age 16 She seems to be wearing lolita-style outfit since Alicia introduced her to Harajuku and anime. Her dress is a frilly rose color with a dark rose colored frill. Her shoes are pink and black colored high heels with a bow in the middle on each shoe. Her hair is high up in 2 ponytails with a large white bow. Frutti Music Bar She wears a pink and yellow plaid puffy, frilly dress (still harajuku styled) with a stawberry on the side of the belt, and white over-the-knee socks. 'Harmonix' She wears a pink strapless top with purple striped rim coming down from her chest and a large white bow in the middle. Along with that, she wears a purple skirt with two pink striped rims and a white bow on the side, which layers the bottom white skirt. She also wears a pair of white gloves with pink rims and strings and a light teal gem on each pair. Plus white over-the-knee socks and dark purple strapped shoes. Her purple and pink wings are lily-shaped. The single white bow on her ponytail are transformed into two bows with a flower in the middle on each side. Pixie Main Article: Yoko Relationships 'Bloom' She and Bloom are somewhat close since she saw Bloom at birth, the first is Alicia. She is a bit like Bloom, cause of Rosie's leadership at Blossom elementary with her friends, Maisie and Magnolia. And Rosie likes making spells, which could cause some trouble. 'Alicia' She is close to Alicia since she first saw Alicia at birth then Bloom. Alicia introduced Rosie to anime and harajuku at when Rosie turned 5. She somewhat acts like Alicia, only she acts pretty childish unlike Alicia. 'Stella' Rosie and Stella have a so-so relationship. Stella tries to make Rosie change up her image by shopping still prissy but normal clothes, but Rosie still refuses to change her style. Stella and Rosie do still get along well. In fact, Stella was the one that got the Winx lost in the Floridian Castle in the first place. 'Flora' She and Flora do communicate sometimes. Flora is the one that taught Rosie how to control her powers when she was 5 at the time. Because of this, Rosie passed all of her 10 exams from the Royal Floridian Senate. 'Roxy' They don't hang around much, but Rosie is still a friend to Roxy. The time they hang out together is when they are working at the Frutti Music Bar. Roxy was the one that helped the Winx and the Specialists to let Rosie hang out more in Gardenia when one of the Floridian Senators wanted Rosie to visit Gardenia and Magix limitly due to the villians outbreaking in Gardenia. Powers and Abilites When she transforms, she says "Harmonix Winx!". 'Harmonix' #Vine Wrap (Or Rosie calls it "Danzen Danzen Wrap it") #Light Blast (Or Rosie calls it "Danzen Danzen Bright Blast") #Mulitiply #Hikari Dance (A dance that causes a monster to dance) #Leaf Storm (Or Rosie calls it "Danzen Danzen Stormy Leaves") #Hikari Revive Songs Main Article: List of songs Rosie sings Images Rosie.png|Rosie as a baby Rose.png|Rosie in her new baby outfit Rosie as a baby 2.png|Rosie crying Rosie in her stroller.png|Rosie in her stroller Rosie age 5.png|Rosie at age 5 Rosie 5 cilvilan.png|Rosie age 5 civilian Rosie pro.png|Rosie's normal wear Rosie's Harmonix form.png|Rosie's Harmonix form Videos thumb|300px|left|Rosie's Harmonix transformation theme Trivia *Rosie is most likely based on: :::: Hana Makihatayama (Magical DoReMi) *Rosie is the only Winx girl to NOT have a love interest. *It is unknown how she turned 5 while the Winx are at the same age, it is possible that Floridia's years go by quickly. *For fanon, Rosie can be voiced by Isabella Acres (Age 5) and Moneca Stori (Age 16). : Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Fan made fairy Category:Royalty Category:Characters